I Know How to Kiss
by Destiny45
Summary: After Dax’s teammates find out he has never kissed a girl, Ronny and Rose give the blue ranger a lip lock lesson he will never forget! Slight MackRose, WillRonny. [Warning: contains spoilers for the Operation Overdrive premiere!]


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. **WARNING -- this story contains spoilers for the Operation Overdrive premiere!!! **

A/N: I was inspired last year by the Mystic Force premiere and was similarly this time around too by the Operation Overdrive's. Hope y'all enjoy this one-shot!

I Know How to Kiss

_The end. _

Inside the lounge room of Mack's mansion, Dax blushed as his new friends and Operation Overdrive teammates -- Mack, Will, Ronny and Rose -- burst into applause at the conclusion of watching his latest, action movie.

"Wow, Dax, you were really great in that movie!" gushed Mack.

"Especially in that car chase scene," added Ronny excitedly.

"Uhhh, that wasn't me," replied Dax glumly.

"Oh," said Will awkwardly. "Well, that scene where you broke into the top, secret government agency by lowering yourself down through the ceiling on a razor-thin wire was pretty cool. Although, I mean, I used to do that for a living everyday."

Will ducked behind his hands as his last comment was met with a barrage of groans and pillows being tossed in his direction by his friends.

"Thanks for making me feel worse, Will," said Dax sarcastically. "I wasn't in that scene either. I was the martial arts stuntman. I do all the fighting scenes so that the 'big stars' don't risk breaking their million-dollar insured bones."

"That's a really cool job," began Rose supportively before being cut off by Will.

"Wait, tell me that was you getting to make out with the hot waitress after you rescued her from the burning building?" inquired Will.

"Will!" exclaimed Rose aghast.

"No, that wasn't me either," answered Dax even more glumly.

"Not you kissing the gorgeous grocery store girl?" asked Will in horrified shock. "Or smooching the sexy secretary after hours in the office?"

"No and no," sighed Dax sadly.

"Man, mayb you're job isn't that cool after all," mused Will out loud, who was once again immediately bombarded with pillows by his other friends for his utter lack of insensitivity.

"But, you have kissed girls before, right?" asked Ronny.

"I know how to kiss!" shot back Dax indignantly.

"Good!" responded Rose.

"I just… well… it's… " stuttered Dax.

"What is it?" asked Mack.

"Just out with already," complained Will.

"I just never have kissed a girl before!" blurted out Dax as an embarrassed flush filled his face.

"Awwww!!!" cooed Mack and Ronny in unison.

"That's sweet!" said Rose supportively.

"What a loser," muttered Will under his breath before being pummeled backward off the couch by Ronny.

"I'm really worried the first time I kiss a girl, I'll really screw it up, because I don't have any experience," confessed Dax, still bright red.

"It's not hard!" said Mack encouragingly. "All you do is just pucker up."

"Like this?" asked Dax, squinting his eyes tightly shut and squeezing his lips outward like he had eaten an especially sour fruit.

"Not exactly," chuckled Rose. "It's more like moving your mouth like a fish would."

"Like this?" asked Dax again as he moved his mouth like he was sucking on a popsicle too rapidly.

"Oh boy," smiled Rose. "Like this!"

Rose sat down beside Dax and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Dax's cheeks lit up bright pink, while the rest of his teammates chuckled and applauded. Mack leaned over and gave Dax a high-five after his first kiss as Rose shyly took her place back beside her team's leader.

"Wow, getting your first kiss from a girl as gorgeous as Rose," began Mack, gazing at his pink teammate admiringly. "That's not a bad start!"

"Not a bad start?" questioned Rose, looking at Mack in mock offense.

"Ok, it's a great way to start," replied Mack, smiling bashfully at her.

"So what comes next?" asked Dax curiously. "After the girl andI start kissing, do I just move my mouth around like this?" he asked as he squiggled his lips side-to-side in a slobbery manner.

"Face it, guys," howled Will in laughter. "He's a lost cause."

"Stop being a jerk, Will," ordered Ronny. "Dax just needs a little guidance on the kissing thing. Here, let me show you how."

Will's jaw dropped as Ronny marched over and, placing a hand on both of Dax's cheeks, proceeded to place her lips passionately on top of the blue rangers and kiss him like crazy. Mack and Rose burst out laughing simultaneously as Dax's eyes flew open in shock. Meanwhile, Will simply scowled as Ronny moved her lips lustily across Dax's mouth.

"Wow, Dax, you have really soft lips," said Ronny breathlessly when she finally pulled away.

"Umm, thanks?" asked Dax, not sure how to respond, but still grinning broadly.

"So Will, still think Dax is a loser and a lost cause?" Ronny asked her teammate she took her place back on the couch beside him.

"Whatever," grumbled Will.

"I think somebody's jealous," Dax whispered to Mack, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You know, guys, all this kissing is making me really thirsty," began Dax.

"Haha, he already sounds like a true kissing pro," cheered Mack.

"Shall we got get something to drink, ladies?" asked Dax, offering an arm each to Ronny and Rose.

Exchanging amused glances, Ronny and Rose both giggled in unison as they grabbed on to Dax. Mack shook his head good-humouredly and followed his teammates out of the lounge room. Meanwhile, Will was still sitting on the couch with a pouty expression.

"Hey girls, wait!" whined Will. "I don't know how to kiss, too!"

_The End_

**A/N: Just as an aside, voting is now opened at the Season of Love awards, which celebrates PR romance fan fiction, MMPR – Mystic Force. Check out the link in my profile and stop by the site to vote for your favorite fan fic stories! **


End file.
